


A Question Asked

by Fnuggi



Series: Written in the Stars [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: (sort of), Character Study, F/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnuggi/pseuds/Fnuggi
Summary: based on the sentence prompt "Do you wish things had happened differently?".





	A Question Asked

**Author's Note:**

> based on the sentence prompt "Do you wish things had happened differently?".

“Do you wish things had happened differently?”

Cat looked up from the datapad she had been working on. It had become a habit for her to take her work with her to Liam’s room in the cargo bay so he could keep her company while she worked.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I dunno… just, all of it?” Liam replied.

Cat sighed and set aside the datapad. “Honestly? I never wanted to join the Alliance. But being the kid of one of the first N7 soldiers means that there was always expectations.”

“That sounds rough”

She smiles a little at that. “Yeah, you know how dad could be. Once he had made up his mind on something he rarely changed his mind”

“He started training both me and Chris as soon as we were old enough for it. Said that when we joined the Alliance, he wanted us to have every possible advantage” Cat continued after a moments silence.

Then she smiles. There’s a sadness to it that makes Liam’s heart ache, but before he can do anything, Cat speaks again. “When I was asked to join Silva Mateus’s team, it was a dream come true. The research they did was amazing and I got to be a part of it, even if it was just to keep the scientists safe”

“And then word of dad’s AI research got out, which pretty much ended both me and Chris’s careers” Cat had moved closer to Liam as she spoke and he took her hand in his, silently encouraging her to continue.

“But to answer your question, no, I don’t. Everything that has happened to me in the past led me here, and if I hadn’t come here, I’d never have met you” She can feel heat rising to her face as soon as the words are out of her mouth, but Liam just grins and pulls her in closer.

Liam kisses with the same intensity he does everything else, so when Cat pulls back, she’s a little breathless.

“I love you” Not for the first time, Cat finds herself wondering how he can say those three words so easily.

“I love you too” And she does. Sometimes, it scares her how much she loves him, because she’s never felt like that for anyone before. But as she picks her datapad up again, she decides that those are worries for another day. Right now, she’s just happy to be here, safe in Liam’s arms.


End file.
